Names Needed and Given!
by Sweetflower0409
Summary: I need names for some apprentices in the first part. I will also post some names for you to use in the second part. Thank you so much!
1. Names Needed

I need Warrior names for the following apprentices. Thanks if you review! I have names for some of them, but I need better ones:

**Hoppaw-bouncy, energetic black tom**

**Darkpaw-black she-cat**

**Rabbitpaw-dark brown tom**

**Sunpaw-light ginger tom**

**Sparrowpaw-brown tabby tom**

**Firepaw-ginger tom**

**Cloudpaw-white tom**

**Ripplepaw-grey tom**

**Harepaw-light brown tom**

**Meadowpaw-white tom**

**Sandpaw-ginger she-cat**

**Applepaw-yellowish orange she-cat**

**Mistypaw-light grey she-cat**

**Crowpaw-black tom**

**Poppypaw (Poppyleaf possibly?)-tortoiseshell and white she-cat**

**Dawnpaw-creamy colored she-cat**

**Nutpaw-brown and black she-cat**

**Scarpaw-brown tom with a scar across his muzzle**

**Bramblepaw-brown tom**

**Smokeypaw-dark grey she-cat**

**Fuzzypaw-fluffy white she-cat**

**Briarpaw-small light brown she-cat**

**Mallowpaw-fluffy white tom**

**Birchpaw-small dark brown she-cat**

**Spottedpaw-tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Vinepaw-white tom with brown paws and tail**

Thank you! Please review! If I use the names you give me in a story, I will give you credit. :)


	2. Names Given

Warriors from my made up clan: Slideclan

**Leader:**** Troutstar-grey she-cat**

**Deputy:**** Featherfoot-long haired silver she-cat with a bushy tail**

**Medicine Cat:**** Cherryfall-ginger she-cat**

**Warriors:**

**Harewater-cream and white tom**

**Rocklash-brown she-cat**

**Waterfoot-silvery grey tom**

**Emberclaw-black tom**

**Nightclaw-black tom**

**Oakfur-handsome brown tabby tom**

**Redleg-cream she-cat with ginger legs**

**Nighteye-white she-cat with a black spot around her eye**

**Ratstripe-white tom with brown stripes**

**Duskfur-light ginger she-cat**

**Heatherspring-white she-cat**

**Stormbreeze-grey and white tom**

**Mallowpool-cream tom**

**Foxpelt-light brown tom**

**Beetlefall-brown tom with cream lines running down his back**

**Sparrowheart-dark brown tom**

**Sunshine-beautiful yellow tabby she-cat (I know sunshine is an actual word, but I made this awhile ago and didn't think.)**

**Petallight-cream she-cat**

**Tinynose-tiny black she-cat**

**Squirrelpatch-tortoiseshell she-cat with ginger patches**

**Moleclaw-light brown tabby tom**

**Apprentices:**

**Dazepaw-light gry she-cat**

**Mothpaw-golden tabby she-cat (not Mothwing, but like her)**

**Flightpaw-brown tom**

**Icepaw-white she-cat with icy blue eyes**

**Flypaw-black tom **

**Kinkpaw-grey she-cat with knots in her tail**

**Whisperpaw-black, silver, white, and grey she-cat**

**Hawkpaw-brown tabby tom**

**Queens:**

**Spiderfoot-black she-cat with long legs; mother to Cinderkit and Briarkit**

**Weaselnose-light brown she-cat; mother to Mintkit, Foxkit, Mossykit, and Scorchkit**

**Kits:**

**Cinderkit-grey she-cat**

**Briarkit-brown and black patched she-cat**

**Mintkit-mottled brown she-cat**

**Foxkit-ginger tom**

**Mossykit-mottled brown she-cat**

**Scorchkit-ginger tom**

**Elders:**

**Rosepoppy-cream and ginger she-cat**

**Grassfur-brown tom**

**Cedarleap-dark brown tom with long legs**

**Robincloud-brown and white she-cat**

Thank you, I hope you like the names!


	3. Names For You

Warriors from my other made up clan: Darkclan

**Leader:**** Hollowstar-black tom**

**Deputy:**** Reedfoot-white tom with light brown paws**

**Medicine Cat:**** Toadwhisker-black tom with a white stripe down his back**

**Warriors:**

**Sorrelstep-dark brown tabby she-cat**

**Gorsepelt-grey tom**

**Breezeheart-white she-cat**

**Rushleg-brown tom with one cream foreleg**

**Flamestrike-ginger and cream tom**

**Mossynose-mottled grey she-cat**

**Petalspring-brown and cream she-cat**

**Applepool-ginger and grey tom**

**Bouldershine-grey tom with strange yellow eyes**

**Hazelwing-light brown she-cat with dark brown markings on her sides**

**Stoneear-grey tom with darker ears**

**Russetpoppy-dark ginger she-cat**

**Orangetail-black tom with an orange tail tip**

**Snowpelt-white fluffy tom**

**Bumbleblaze-golden striped tom**

**Pebblecloud-light grey tom with darker grey flecks**

**Dawnpoppy-cream she-cat**

**Emberfire-large, well-muscled black tom**

**Apprentices:**

**Smokepaw-dark grey she-cat**

**Antpaw-ginger tom**

**Rushpaw-ginger she-cat**

**Berrypaw-silver and white tabby she-cat**

**Stripepaw-golden striped tom**

**Shimmerpaw-sleek silver she-cat**

**Eaglepaw-large brown and grey tabby tom**

**Queens:**

**Blackflower-black she-cat; expecting kits**

**Elders:**

**Duckwing-yellow tabby tom**

**Mistyfern-pale grey, almost white she-cat**

**Honeytail-tortoiseshell she-cat with a ginger tail and paws**

**Swallowheart-light grey tabby tom**

Thank you for reviewing and enjoy! ~Sweetflower


End file.
